


Sweet dreams are made of this

by Nelja



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji ne peut pas penser à autre chose qu'à Kaoru avant de s'endormir. Cela peut avoir ses côtés doux, mais c'est toujours désespéré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hideaki Anno et la Gainax. Spoilers sur l'épisode 24, bien sûr.

Shinji voulait juste dormir.

Tout sauf rester éveillé dans la nuit et penser à Kaoru.

Il veut bien rêver de lui. Parfois ces rêves sont terribles et sanglants, mais parfois ils sont meilleurs que ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Il se rappellera la réalité au réveil, bien sûr. Il se rappellera de toute façon cette réalité en premier, où que l'aient amené ses voyages nocturnes, alors il préfère rêver de lui.

Et quand il reste allongé ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il est impossible de ne pas se rappeler cette autre nuit, près de lui, et ce que Kaoru lui a dit, et ce qu'il ne lui a pas dit, ce que Shinji n'a pas dit non plus, et ce qui n'est pas arrivé.

Ce n'était même pas un espoir, que la masturbation lui apporte le repos comme d'habitude, cette excitation longue et douce, ce vide dans sa tête, et le pic de plaisir à la fin, quand il se retrouve haletant et épuisé. Plutôt une rêverie, de celles dont on sait qu'elles sont absurdes, mais qu'on aime quand même.

Il sait que cela ne l'empêchera pas de penser à Kaoru, au contraire. Mais s'il peut dormir après, ce n'est pas grave.

D'habitude, il déteste ce moment après où il se dit qu'il devrait aller se laver la main et le ventre, mais il a peur que quelqu'un soit éveillé, et l'ait entendu haleter, et l'entende maintenant ouvrir les robinets, et sache, et il est tellement fatigué...

Cela semble une situation douce maintenant, et ce n'est pas comme si le reste allait être important.

C'est juste pour s'endormir, se dit-il, et bien sûr, il se doutait, au moins un peu, de la façon dont ses regrets allaient s'insinuer dans ses tentatives de distraction. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas repensé à cela aussi.

Oh, si Kaoru lui avait seulement demandé... Shinji l'aurait laissé l'embrasser. Shinji aurait fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est lui qui le voulait. Ou peut-être les deux. Les deux, si Kaoru ne mentait pas.

Il essaie d'imaginer les mains de Kaoru à la place des siennes, et c'est comme s'il changeait entièrement de peau - elle lui semble si sensible, si chaude, maintenant... Il a envie de pleurer. Oh, il est fou d'y penser, il est censé le faire tout seul justement parce que c'est confortable et vide, parce que cela ne fait pas mal. Il est censé penser à des gens qui n'existent pas, parce qu'il n'a pas à imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait le rejeter, parce que...

Dans ce qu'il invente maintenant, Kaoru ne le rejette pas, il lui sourit en caressant son corps, et cela aurait dû se passer comme ça, mais il est mort, ce n'est pas que Shinji l'oublie mais cela lui semble tellement réel, cela lui transperce dans le coeur comme si cela l'était, cela fait mal, et cela fait terriblement de bien, et ses mouvements - les mouvements de Kaoru - deviennent plus rapides, presque frénétiques, et il pourrait finir maintenant...

Et il s'arrête, parce que oui, c'est trop triste, et il cherche l'oubli qu'il trouvera seulement après, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il veut que ce soit fini maintenant.

Il presse son sexe dans son poing, mais fort, trop fort, à se faire mal, et ce n'est que justice, et il se rappelle cette autre fois où il a serré convulsivement ses doigts autour du cou de Kaoru, et il a l'impression de se noyer, et cela fait vraiment très mal, mais il le mérite, et pourtant, c'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il peut se rappeler ailleurs que dans un rêve, et ça, il n'est pas certain de le mériter.

Il recommence, lentement, cette fois. Il imagine à nouveau Kaoru lui sourire. Il l'imagine lui caresser la joue. Oh, dans cette illusion, ses propres doigts sur sa joue lui apportent plus de plaisir que pourraient le faire les mouvements les plus frénétiques.

Il préfère imaginer que c'est Kaoru qui fait le premier pas, parce qu'il n'a pas à penser que cela aurait pu arriver, qu'il aurait dû essayer, que c'est sa faute si rien ne s'est passé (oh, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?).

Il imagine encore les mains de Kaoru sur son cou, sur son torse. Pas les siennes, qui sont souillées irrémédiablement, terriblement. Il s'imagine l'embrasser, alors qu'il glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche, mordillant sa propre lèvre.

Il n'arrête que quand il veut s'imaginer que Kaoru lui dit qu'il l'aime (et ça, c'est arrivé, oui, mais cela ne rend pas les choses moins terribles, au contraire).

Et quand il laisse descendre sa main jusqu'à son sexe à nouveau, il veut imaginer que ses doigts glissants, mouillés de salive, sont une bouche brûlante, et cette fois-ci il va jusqu'au bout, et il oublie un peu plus qu'à moitié que cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Il n'oublie pas, même un peu, que cela n'arrivera jamais plus.

Mais il est épuisé, et s'il peut dormir, il lui restera les rêves pour ça.


End file.
